The present invention relates to an insulation board, and to a composite sheet formed in part by the insulation board. The invention also is directed to a tile which is especially useful as a part of a roofing system for buildings and the like.
Many varied products are used by the building industry to line internal walls and ceilings in buildings, houses and the like. Some of these include gypsum board, fibrous plaster and low density particle boards, as well as construction members sold under the designations Villaboard and Masonite. Other products which are used by the building industry include internal tiles, external roof tiles, shingles and the like.
However, all the commonly used materials suffer at least one of the following drawbacks: (a) brittleness, (b) inability to withstand high humidity, (c) high weight/area ratio, (d) susceptibility to warpage, and (e) ineffective insulator.